


Lastbreath’s artworks

by LastBreath1095



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastBreath1095/pseuds/LastBreath1095
Summary: Fanart for fanfics :)I also go by creedfox321





	Lastbreath’s artworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Walk a Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407370) by [Lykeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans). 



**SPOILERS FOR WALK A MILE BY LYKEANS**

First work is for Lykeans for their amazing Halo fic, To Walk a Mile! One of the first fanfics that I read!

**Notes about the drawing:**

on the left is J’kar during the scene just after when he had eaten another Sangheili and attacked his brother during his trial, watching the Kaiden and elders discuss his fate.

I had trouble drawing the muzzle on him. I tried drawing a cage muzzle but I couldn’t get it to look right and none of the other muzzle designs I saw would not work on a Sangheili so I decided on using leather that would be tightly wrapped around the mandibles to press them up against the top jaw to stop them from moving.

He kinda looks purple

on the right is just j’kar after he has shed.

sorry if anything in the design is wrong! I can change it if it’s wrong


End file.
